


It's all just good fun..for me

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Live murder, Ok I'm out of ideas, Plans for non-con in chap 2, Ripping out nails and teeth, Torture, tagging was never a thing I was good at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rather short story about why you should never trust psychopath especially if you're their psychologist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story I have written, I'm still searching for "my" type of writing, so slight p.o.v problems are around.  
> My native language is not English, so I'm really sorry for mistakes.

 

It was the 30th of September, it was cold and the sky was white from snow. Shinji looked around searching for a specific house, the house with the number 50, the house of his good friend.  Aki a beautiful and cheerful girl, around 23, blond curly hair reaching her shoulders, a warm smile that could melt icebergs, smooth white skin and a few freckles.

After what felt like hours but was mere minutes Shinji finally found the house, it was plain and simple, the walls were covered in dark blue paint, the house had one floor and a big window. The room that you could see into was the kitchen, as expected from Aki the room was clean, the walls had a creamy color, the shelf and almost everything else had a creamy shade of yellow.   
Shinji fixed his hoodie and walked towards the door, he presses the doorbell and awaited for Aki to come and open the door.   
 Shinji waited for a short while under the door and decided to call again, he waited but still nothing, he opened the door in a act of desperation.  Shinji surprisingly opened the door without any problems, he walked trough the door and entered the hall.   
He took off his shoes, and looked around worried, Aki usually did lock her door if she left, but they were supposed to meet today, so why is the door open and she's not around?  
Shinji walked further in into the house and put away his bag at the entrance. "Looks like the stream will have to wait.." Shinji mumbled to himself a bit disappointed, his voice was rather raspy from the cold outside, not only was it raspy but also cold and tired.

Suddenly he heard a sound from behind, it was the sound of a door unlocking, it was the door to the bathroom.  Aki walked out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she looked up and noticed Shinji.  "O-oh I didn't expect you this early!"   
The girl almost screamed out as she hid in the bathroom, but the door was still open.  "Excuse me, Kawaguchi would you be kind enough to turn around"   
Aki mumbled filled with embarrassment, she peaked out and noticed Shinji turn around and cover his eyes with his hands.   
 With a sprint she went towards her room to get clothing.   
"Hey Aki, how many times did I tell you that you should call me by my first name"   
Shinji yelled out hoping Aki is already in her room, he tilted his head back and she was nowhere to be seen.  
Shinji sat down and pulled out his laptop from the bag, and looked at the bags content, everything he packed was there, his laptop, camera and a black metal case.   
Shinji opened his laptop as he sat down in the hall, the first thing he did was to open Tor, he looked up to make sure Aki wasn't around but noticing she still was in her room he went back into looking at the screen.

He typed something into the search bar and a site opened, it was a simple plain site, it was white, there was the typical register and log in links in the corner, but the most interesting part was the chat and the numerous live streams, the preview on the streams showed people or animals tied up next to them a person or two, there were numerous weapons that could only be used to one thing.   
He clicked the chat and typed in something, his message appeared instantly and mere seconds later everyone else started typing.

   [     ]: I'm streaming today~  

  [Blackest]: how much do you want this time, blank?     [Rose]: tell me blank, will it be a pretty Lady or a little boy like last time?  

 [    ]: rosey and black to answer both of your questions, It will cost less considering its my psychologist, Aki Tanaka! *wink* 

[Rose]: ohh, she is a pretty lady indeed, I'm willing to pay the price for sure, but when do you plan to stream?    

[    ]: in around an hour or two~

  
[blackest]: tell me blank, do you have a death wish?  
[ ]:huh?

  
[blackest]: ms. Tanaka is a famous psychologist and the daughter of a police orfficer, it will end badly for you.

  
[ ]: Hahah don't worry~   

[   ]:but sadly I have to leave for a while, gotta have a conversation with Aki~

Shinji with a smile closed the website and closed the lid on his laptop. He looked around and saw Aki leave her room, wearing her typical clothes, a simple withe dress shirt and a black knee long skirt.   
"I'm ready, Aki!"  Shinji said as he stood up and put away the laptop to his bag, he locked the bag and turned back towards the girl.

"Lets go then" Aki said with a slight smile and walked towards the living room, with a hand gesture she guided Shinji to follow.   
Shinji followed trough the corridor into the living room, with a sprint he jumped onto the couch, and lied down on his back.  With a disappointed sigh Aki sat down on the couch and looked at Shinji.   
"Could you sit down?"  Aki asked and looked at Shinji with a cold glare, Shinji with a annoyed groan sat down on the opposite side of the couch.   
"So, Aki what is it this time? Anorexia, sadistic personality disorder or that liar disorder thingyy how about i? "

"No shinji, it's not about any of these, and its compulsive lying disorder, I wanted to generally speak to you, like a friend with a friend, not a psychologist and their patient."

"Well that's surprising, the daughter of the police officer wants to be friends with a freak like me?"

"Shinji you're not a freak, I was talking with you for a good year now, you have changed, I know you are a ni-.."   
Aki was suddenly cut off by Shinji grabbing her throat and pinning her down on the couch.

"Oh, Aki you should remember what happens to my friends, bad things happen, really bad things"  Shinji said with a smile and a cold almost emotionless voice.  
Aki with fear and panic in her eyes looked at Shinji, He took a deep breath and pulled away his hand.

"Whoops.. I lost control over myself"   
Shinji mumbled with a sheepish look and grabbed Aki's hand helping her up.   
Aki still breathing heavily got up and coughed, she looked at Shinji and rubbed her neck in pain.

"How about I get us something to drink?"   
Shinji asked with slight worry in his voice, he almost felt the air around him become heavy, but why, why did he feel sorry and worried.

"Yes, thank you, could you please get me something warm."  
She asked him with a slight smile, she put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a kind expression, her eyes were soft and she had a warm smile.

"Please don't worry, it's not your fault, you never asked for such a mind state."   
Shinji looked away and stood up, he walked away from the living room towards the   
kitchen, slightly looking at the bag, he chucked to himself and entered the kitchen.

"It's now or never, but can I really do this, of course I can...no no I...I need to do this."   
the boy kept talking with himself as he brewed the tea, as the water started cooking he went to his bag to get something.

"He is planning something isn't he?" Aki asked herself glancing at the kitchen, she knew well that Shinji isn't a sane person, even if he told her so much about himself, she still knew he's hiding even more.   
Since they meet she always believed that she could help him, but he hasn't changed at all, he was forced by the police to meet her, he would never go to a psychologist by himself. She knew him well, at least that's what she believed, he has changed drastically the last few weeks, he was always so calm but clearly dislikes the meeting, now he losses control of himself almost constantly, and he ask to meet her almost every single day.

As Aki was lost in her thoughts Shinji came in with two cups of tea, with a soft humble smile the boy gave Aki a cup of tea, The girl looked up and took to cup, she thanked him and began drinking the tea.

Shinji began sipping on his tea as he glanced at Aki, he just waited for the right moment, hoping he didn't mix up the cups, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did, suddenly he noticed how Aki clearly started to feel dizzy.

"Hey, Aki! Are you okay?"   
Shinji asked her as she fell down, dropping the cup on both of them, Shinji hissed in pain of the heat and pushed Aki's sleeping body away from him.

"Well that was...too easy..she sure is planning something..no she's not that smart... It's Aki, she knows me well, and she knows her life is in danger around me, she would do something... Stop having paranoia about it and just get to work"   
Shinji bumbled to himself with a slightly annoyed tone, as he stood up and walked towards the entrance, he grabbed his bag and carried it back to the living room.

He kneeled down next to Aki and lifted her head up slightly and leaned in closer, with a smile he whispered with his soft voice.   
"We are going to have so much fun, just wait"

Shinji with a sheepish look leaned in even closer, feeling her slow breathing against his lips, he kissed her, not wanting to let go, not wanting to stop, he wanted to have her for himself, and only himself.

Shinji realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away from her, he couldn't let stupid and worthless emotions take control over him.   
The boy stood up and walked over to his bag to pull out the camera and prepare everything.

After everything was done he took a deep breath and sat down next to Aki.   
"I'm really sick aren't i? You just wanted to help me, but I kept keeping my distance, because I knew this would fucking happen, I would consider not hurting you...this is fucking stupid"   
Shinji yelled at himself with a slight annoyed growl in his voice, he grabbed Aki's sleeping body and dragged it over himself, putting his hands all over her.

"Do you even know how much I hate you Aki?"   
The boy asked the body with a sheepish smile while his eyes showed mixed emotions love, hatred and something that can only be described as madness.

"My entire body hurts and I'm feeling sick to my stomach, are you happy? You are making me feel ill for what I want to do"   
Shinji laughed out and moved his face closer to hers as he kissed her. Quickly he pulled away, he couldn't let his emotions take over.

Aki's sleeping body ended up on the other side of the couch when Shinji pushed it away. Annoyed he stood up and walked over to his bag, the boy grabbed a rope and walked back to Aki.

Tightly and painfully he tied up Aki's legs and arms, her wrists and ankles were already turning paler.   
"You won't go anywhere now little rabbit, but why would you even run away, we are going to have so much fun"

Shinji said with a smile and put his hand on Aki's cheek. The boy let go and walked back to his laptop, he opened up the page and chat room and logged in.

[ ]: hello~   
[blackest]: oh you're still alive huh?   
[ ]: why wouldn't I?   
[Rose]: because it's Aki, you know daughter of a police officer??   
[ ]:oh you mean that sleeping bag of meat and guts?~  
[blackest]: oh god, you are getting yourself in trouble.   
[ ]:shhhhh, I will just set everything up so shh

Shinji chuckled and opened up the stream. The boy walked in front of the camera and let out a slight hello before going to Aki's sleeping body, he grabbed it and dragged it onto the floor in front of the camera.   
  
The boy sat down next to the body and dragged his bag closer to himself. He pulled out a scalper from the bag and played around with it, he let the blade glide between his fingers, leaving small cuts on his hands.

He put the blade on Aki's cheek and dragged it along her skin, a small red line slowly filling up with blood was left after the scalper.   
"This is rather boring is it not?"   
Shinji asked himself and put away the scalper, the boy instead stood up and stomped on Aki's stomach, Aki puked up the drugged tea and slightly started coming back to her senses.  
"What is ha..."  
Aki asked before she cut herself off realizing that she's tied up and laying next to a puddle of what was in her stomach.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Shinji chuckled and waved at Aki.  
"Shinji what are you..." She could even finish the question before she got another shoe into her stomach.

"Tsk tsk, didn't I tell you something, like what kind of bad things happen to my friends?" Shinji asked with a wide grin on his face, the boy squatted next to the girl looking at her.

"Shinji, please think trough this.."   
Aki begged with tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Shinji hoping for mercy.

Shinji burst into laughter and grabbed something from his bag, it was cold and metallic, once he pulled it out he noticed it was a tong.

"Oh Aki, I know exactly what I want to do and I know you do as well, so say something but think trough it, it may be your last word."

The boy said with a cold but amused voice, his eyes were fixated on Aki while she looked at him in fear.

"Shinji snap out of it, please you're not that kind of person, even if you are, I will help you"   
Aki tried convincing Shinji putting her heart in each word hoping Shinji would listen, suddenly she hissed from pain as she felt the salty tears in her wound.

"Aki... You will help me? Why can't you just shut up then, it would be really helpful"   
Shinji growled annoyed from having to listen to Aki. The boy with a sadistic smile grabbed one of Aki's hands and kissed it, right after that he put it down on the floor and stepped on it making sure she wouldn't pull it away.

Shinji adjusted the tong and tightened it on the nail of her middle finger, seeing Aki's fear he started slightly wobbling it around causing minor pain, but mere seconds after that with easy he pulled out the nail and Aki's screams of pain echoed trough the house.

"Shhh or you may wake someone up and we don't want anyone to ruin the fun, right?"

Aki with tears in her eyes tried her best to not cry, it was painful but she shouldn't continue showing that she is in pain and fear, she slightly turned around with her head and noticed her hand, just seeing the bloody mess that once was her finger made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Not a word huh? No more of that "you're not sick I will help you"? No more of it?" Shinji asked already placing the tong on a different nail.

"Well that's sad, I liked listening to your stupidity you know.."

The boy mumbled and dragged out another nail, turning slightly around with a smirk to see Aki's face, but she was just looking at him, cold and emotionless, beside the slight flinch from time to time because of the pain.

"I see how you want it.. It's not painful enough!"   
Shinji yelled out with a laugh and turned himself around as he sat down on Aki's chest.  
Aki realizing what Shinji was up to, she closed her mouth and refused to ope it no matter what, Shinji chuckled and grabbed her nose making her unable to breath.

"Come on, you have to breath, just open your mouth."   
Aki tried her best to not breath, she would prefer to be dead then to continue this.   
But her body refused to cooperate and forced her to open her mouth to breath, in that moment Shinji let go of her nose and grabbed her under jaw, with his other hand he grabbed the scalper, he forced it into her mouth, if she closed it the scalper would end up going trough her nose.

Aki terrified and in pain felt the metallic taste as the tong grabbed one of her bottom teeth, she looked up at Shinji who was enjoying himself more then ever before.   
"Anything you want to say? No? Oh well"   
he didn't even wait for a response, Shinji pulled out the tooth, letting blood, saliva and roots just fly by.

"Is this enough for you?" Shinji asked laughing manically, as Aki tried to scream but only let out a gurgling sound.   
Where the tooth should have been only a hole and massive amounts of blood and rots swimming around in the blood was left.

The boy grabbed Aki's under jaw and looked her in the eyes, Aki looked worried and unsure until she realized what Shinji was up to, the pain made her so numb she forgot about the scalper, she felt the scalper slowly dig in into her flesh, she tried screaming and wiggle around, but nothing worked.   
Aki saw the tip of the scalper dig trough the tip of her nose, Shinji grabbed the scalper and dragged the rest out trough her nose, she could feel the soft bone crushing and being cut thought, in her nose she felt the smell of blood.

"See you can close your mouth now, no need to thank me"   
Shinji said with a warm smile and a sheepish look. Aki petrified and in almost lethal pain looked at Shinji, she didn't even have the energy to scream, to cry or to do anything, she just sat there looking at him.

Shinji noticing the lack of emotions poked her pupil with the scalper, noticing the lack of reaction he took a deep sigh and looked at her.

"You gave up so quickly, even small children last longer then you, oh well I can't complain, I will still have you all for myself after all of this"   
Shinji mumbled with a slight smile and stood up, he noticed his hoodie was stained with blood and tea.   
"Haha oh well, I will wash it off later"

Shinji walked over to his bag and grabbed a   
Small case, once he opened it only one thing was inside a kataba saw, with a wide grin he pulled out the saw.

The boy sat down on Aki's torso and placed the saw across Aki's knee, first with a light cut he made a mere scratch on her leg cutting trough her clothing.   
His next cut was slow but painful, he put more pressure on the saw letting it cut trough the flesh, a slight meaty sound was hear until It turned to the crunch of bones.   
Shinji quickly pulled out the saw and went after the next leg, repeating the same process.

Once he was done with both legs, he grabbed them and pulled them up, leaving legs lying in the wrong direction, her toes were touching her stomach and the back of her knees started ripping themselves apart.

Aki couldn't handle it, she just let out a last scream of pain before she passed out, Shinji with a bored look let go of Aki's legs, instead he just finished off the job and cut them off, the boy took off his shirt and ripped it apart as wrapped it around the wounds.

With a sheepish smile he did the same to her arms, he lifted her up and placed on the couch and put a blanket on her.

A few minutes after everything was gone, the laptop camera and Shinji was cleaning the floor from the blood, his bag was standing in the entrance.

Less then a hour later he was done with everything almost as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey aki, are you awake?" Shinji asked as he placed a hand on Aki's cheek, nothing, not even a slight flinch, nothing.

"I see, don't worry I will be around for you" the boy said with a smile as he lied down next to Aki, just mere minutes later he was asleep.


End file.
